The Third Survivor
by narutofan14
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,a 12 year old genin in the Hidden Leaf Village, soon figures out thst there is another Uchiha roaming around the Village...
1. Chapter 1

The Third Survivor

"No! Stop it, Itachi!!!" 7- year old Sasuke Uchiha screamed at his older brother.

"Why did you do this?" he asked.

"To test the strength of my ability," Itachi said.

"Sasuke? HELLO!!!! SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled.

"… Naruto…," Sasuke said angrily at Naruto.

"Yes?"

"What did I tell you about annoying me when I'm doing something?"

"I'm not supposed to annoy you at all!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"That's right. Now…"

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Seriously, you're worse than Sakura!!!" Sasuke told Naruto.

"Geez, Sasuke, maybe you should take some anger management classes. That should make you feel a lot better," Naruto said,

"But we have to get ready! Iruka-sensei's going to announce who's going to be on what squad!!!"

"Okay. I'll go. BUT… you HAVE to LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Got it?" Sasuke told Naruto.

"Okey-dokey!!!" Naruto said.

At the academy, Iruka was about to announce the squads.

"Okay, everybody, we will start to announce the squads starting with squad seven!"

'I hope I don't get stuck with Sasuke,' Naruto thought.

"The members of squad seven are…" Iruka said.

'I hope I'm with Sasuke,' Sakura thought.

"… Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and…" Iruka told everyone.

"YAHOOO!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Aw man! I'm stuck with the idiot!!!" Sakura sighed.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka Said.

"YAY!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw MAN!!!!" Naruto said.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way," Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke when…

This is the end of the first chapter of my second story. I hope you liked it!

Naruto: narutofan14 also forgot to tell you that she doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I will be posting the Second chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TWO MONTHS LATER…

The third Hokage was relaxing for a bit when Iruka quickly rushed in.

"Hokage! I need to tell you something very important!" Iruka said.

"Sigh. What is it now, is it now, Iruka?" the Hokage asked.

"I have been studying my charts, and…"

"And what?"

"It seems that there is another survivor of the Uchiha clan.

As soon as the Hokage heard those words, he instantly fell out of his chair.

"Are you SERIOUS!?!" the Hokage asked.

"Would I joke about something this serious?"

"You got a point there. Go get Kakashi and his squad and I'll tell them.

"Okay," Iruka said.

While Kakashi and his squad were training, Iruka came to tell Kakashi his message from the hokage.

"Kakashi, the hokage needs to see you now," Iruka said.

Finally, squad 7 reached the hokage's tower.

"Why did you call us?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Sasuke! Good thing you're here! I need to tell you," The hokage said.

"Should I bring them in now?" Iruka asked.

"Hold on, Iruka," the hokage said.

"sigh there's no way I can put this but… Sasuke,"

"What?"

"…We have recently found out that there is another survivor of the Uchiha clan." He said.

"…wait…what?" Sasuke said confused.

"Bring her in, Iruka!"

This is the end of my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Naruto: narutofan14 does not own Naruto or any of the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is my third chapter of The Third Survivor. I hope you enjoy it!

Naruto: Also, narutofan14 does NOT own Naruto or any of the Characters. Chapter 3

"Yeah? What do you want, hokage?" she asked.

"There you are! This is your temporary squad," the Hokage said,

"Your squad mates will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I almost forgot!" he said, "Your squad leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Ami. So, you're the knucklehead brat I heard about?" Ami asked Naruto.

"I'm not a knucklehead! I'm going to be hokage someday, so you better be nice to me!" Naruto said.

Ami sighs then looks at Sakura.

"I've heard about you too," Ami said, "You're that girl who has an ultimate obsession with Sasuke."

"Uh…yeah," Sakura said.

Then Ami quickly looked at Sasuke.

"And here is the other survivor of the Uchiha Clan! Surprised Itachi didn't kill you too," She said.

"Are you SURE she is another Uchiha, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked," She's kind of...well...bratty."

"DID YOU JUAT CALL ME BRATTY, KNUCKLEHEAD?!?" Ami yelled at Naruto.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, "Let's see...blackish hairs, emoish look, fan on back, yep, she's an Uchiha, alright!"

"Did you just realize that?" Ami asked.

"Practically,"

She goes over to Sasuke.

"Is he always like that?"

"Every day."

She puts her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I feel so bad for you. You are stuck with two idiots. TWO OF THEM!" she said.

"I know."

"I also have another question for you."

"What?"

"Why does your sensei wear a mask in his face?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to know what is under it anyway."

"Okay everyone! We're going to go on a mission now. Let's go!" Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, you won't be going on today's mission."

"Why?" he asked.

"You have to teach Ami how to use her sharingan. She might need it for future missions." Kakashi explained.

'ALRIGHT!!!!!!' Naruto thought, 'One mission without Sasuke! This is going to be FUN!!!!!'

Finally Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto left.

"So...now what?" Ami asked.


End file.
